


Шаги

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Suspense, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Он не считал, но уже научился их различать.





	Шаги

Где-то уже знакомо капала вода. Наверное, на кухне, может, и в ванной, а может, и где-то ещё. Ми́ро не знал. Он _слышал_. В оглушающей тишине отчётливо, до рези в ушах, слышал, как капля разбивается о твёрдую поверхность. Ничего из того, что могло бы его удивить, — он привык. 

Какофония незнакомых голосов и звуков, что посещала его раньше и в которой он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо — была намного хуже звенящей тишины и редко падающих капель.

Хлопнула дверь. Он не впервые слышал, как она хлопает. Ми́ро привык. И ждал этого. Без хлопка двери было неуютно — ещё неуютнее, чем навязчивый гул. Без этого было пусто. 

Затем раздались знакомые торопливые шаги, но после стихли. Остановились; словно человек, спешащий навстречу, сомневался. Это происходило не впервые, но Ми́ро знал, что будет дальше. Он ждал. Привык ждать.

Какое-то время было тихо. Шаги отдалились, стали тише. Ми́ро слышал, как где-то что-то передвинули, затем открыли. И если судить по той тишине, что настала после глухого треска рвущейся изоленты — уже в который раз, и он был уверен, уже почти полностью, что это коробка, — снова задвинули. 

Ми́ро ждал. 

Снова послышались шаги — более отчётливо и намного ближе, чем в прошлый раз и все разы до этого. Он не считал, но уже научился их различать. Эти были другими, всё такими же тихими, но другими. Шаги остановились совсем рядом.

Под ним незнакомо прогнулся матрас. Ново, неожиданно.

Затем его руку обожгло теплом и её некрепко сжали. Несмело и осторожно, словно рука и он сам были хрустальными, хрупкими. Дорогими.

Звук капающей воды стал тише, перестав бить набатом и уходя на второй план, но на смену ему пришли запахи. Незнакомые, но почему-то отдающие болью где-то в груди. А вместе с ними и образы: вот поле скошенной травы, вот букет ромашек в детской пухлой ручке, а вот и синий воздушный змей, резво парящий на ветру. Чей-то громкий, звонкий и чистый счастливый смех. Он не знал точно, чей, но ему очень хотелось узнать. Почему он не мог увидеть? Он ведь чувствовал, слышал. Пусть словно сквозь вату, пусть иногда неразборчиво. Почему?..

Тепло коснулось его щёк, скулы и виска, а затем до донёсся едва различимый шёпот. Тот, чьё значение он не понимал, но _услышал_. Это было похоже на крик, крик на грани шёпота, и если бы только он мог ответить, коснуться... сказать. Прокричать. Пусть так же безмолвно... пусть. 

Тепло исчезло, шаги начали отдаляться. Хлопнула дверь.

Ми́ро открыл глаза и рот, но увидел лишь темноту, а из горла не вырвалось ни звука.

Издали раздался приглушённый хохот.


End file.
